Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem
| Ultima= | Count=6 | Morte=20 ottobre 2005 | EpMorte= | Nome=Noor Abed Jazeem | AKA=Nadia | Morte=20 ottobre 2005 | Professione=Assistente di laboratorio | Connessioni=L'amore di Sayid Cliente di Locke. Chiama Charlie un eroe quando la salva da un ladro. Sayid la presenta ai 6 della Oceanic. | Attore=Andrea Gabriel | Doppiatore=Claudia Catani }} Noor Abed Jazeem, meglio conosciuta come "Nadia", è stata un'amica di infanzia di Sayid Jarrah, e il suo amore perduto per molto tempo. Si è riunita all'uomo una volta che l'iracheno è tornato dall'Isola e i due si sono sposati. Poco tempo dopo le nozze, Nadia è stata assassinata; la rabbia e la disperazione per la sua scomparsa hanno portato Sayid a uccidere Ishmael Bakir e a divenire un killer per conto di Benjamin Linus. In Iraq Sayid e Nadia si conobbero poco più che bambini; la donna ha rivelato di aver infastidito e preso in giro il piccolo Jarrah perché non le prestava attenzione ed era il suo modo per dimostrare il proprio interesse verso di lui. Nonostante provenisse da una famiglia benestante, Nadia scelse di unirsi a un gruppo di dissidenti del regime di Saddam Hussein; ciò causò la sua cattura e interrogatori violenti (comprese torture) da parte della Guardia Repubblicana Irachena. Quando Sayid venne promosso alla divisione informazioni della Guardia Repubblicana, ritrovò Nadia detenuta e gli venne dato il compito di interrogarla. Il breve tempo passato assieme, dà loro la possibilità di allacciare nuovamente i rapporti e porta Jarrah, innamoratosi di lei e ricambiato, a cercare di salvarla dalle accuse rivoltale. Quando il superiore di Sayid, Omar, gli ordina di ucciderla, l'uomo decide di organizzare una fuga per la prigioniera. Durante il tentativo di evasione, Jarrah è costretto a sparare al comandante, dato che lo aveva sorpreso con Nadia mentre si stavano allontanando dalla sua cella. Per nascondere la verità, Sayid si ferisce con un colpo di pistola a una gamba e lascia fuggire la sua donna con la sua rivoltella. Prima di abbandonarlo, la donna, rammaricata, prega il suo salvatore di fuggire assieme a lei, ma Sayid rifiuta. Così Nadia gli lascia una sua fotografia, sul cui retro vi è scritto in arabo: “Se non ci ritroveremo in questa, mi incontrerai nella prossima vita”. Dopo l'Iraq La fuga di Nadia ha avuto successo e la donna è riuscita a fuggire dal suo Paese. La rincontriamo a Los Angeles, dove fa la conoscenza di John Locke, che assume per far controllare la messa in sicurezza della abitazione che stava per acquistare. Nel breve dialogo tra i due, l’amata di Sayid rivela di non essere sposata. A un certo punto, Nadia si trasferisce in Inghilterra, a Londra. Qui la donna viene salvata da Charlie da un tentativo di rapina vicino a Covent Garden. Dopo esser riuscito ad allontanare lo scippatore, Nadia ringrazia di cuore l'uomo e gli racconta che altre persone si erano accorte dell'aggressione ma non erano intervenute. L’irachena chiama Charlie "eroe" e gli dichiara di non permettere a nessuno di potergli dire il contrario. Successivamente, Charlie ricorderà questo episodio come uno dei cinque momenti più belli della sua vita. La conoscenza della sua ubicazione viene usata come attrattiva dalla CIA per convincere Sayid a lavorare per loro. Alla fine, i servizi segreti riveleranno a Jarrah che Nadia lavora a Irvine, in California come tecnico di laboratorio in un centro di ricerche mediche. Dopo il salvataggio dei 6 della Oceanic . ]] Once Sayid escaped from the Island as one of the Oceanic Six, Nadia finally found him again after the group's first press conference. They tearfully embraced, overjoyed to see each other again. Sayid and Nadia later wed. At some point before or after the wedding, she befriended the other members of the Oceanic Six, attending Hurley's surprise party and Christian Shephard's funeral service. Their marriage came to an abrupt end, however, when she was killed in Los Angeles in late October 2005. She was hit by a car in a hit-and-run collision while Sayid was occupied with giving directions to a stranger. Her last words to Sayid before she died were "Take me home." Sayid was a pallbearer at her funeral in Tikrit, Iraq, five days later. Meeting Sayid at Nadia's funeral, Ben presented circumstantial evidence (a picture from a traffic camera) that identified Ishmael Bakir, an employee of Charles Widmore, as the killer. Believing Ben's story, Sayid followed and later killed Bakir in a fit of rage. Sayid, still bent on revenge for Nadia's death, came to work for Ben — tracking down other employees of Charles Widmore and assassinating them. Curiosità *Irvine, la città dove a Sayid viene comunicato che Nadia risiede, si trova nell’Orange County, in California, poco più a sud di Los Angeles. Irvine è limitrofa a Tustin, la cittadina dove John Locke lavorava come ispettore in un fabbrica di scatole. *Mentre Sayid era alla ricerca dell'amata, l'uomo passò vicino all'Inghilterra. Nadia trascorse vari anni nel Paese britannico, dove venne salvata da un'aggressione grazie all'intervento di Charlie. *Nadia ha lasciato l'Iraq poco prima del 1997; Sayid l'ha cercata per sette anni. *Nadia ha comprato la sua casa prima che John Locke diventasse paralizzato, quindi intorno al 2000. *Noor in arabo significa “Luce”. *Nadia, nella lingua araba, ha il significato di “sensibile” e “delicata”. *Nadia divide il nome di battesimo con l'eroina della Seconda Guerra Mondiale Noor Inayat Khan che, come il personaggio, era una rivoluzionaria. *Nadia è apparsa in quattro serie,ogni volta in luoghi differenti e in flashback o flashforward diversi. Nella prima stagione,la donna è apparsa nell’episodio Sayid-centrico (“Solitudine”),ambientato in Iraq; Nadia viene menzionata anche nell’altra puntata Sayid-centrica della prima serie,”Il bene superiore” e viene rivelata la sua ubicazione ad Irvine,negli Stati Uniti; nella seconda stagione,Nadia appare nel flashback dedicato a Locke,”Chiusura”,ambientato proprio ad Irvine; nella serie numero tre,la futura moglie di Sayid compare in “Greatest Hits”,episodio Charlie-centrico,ambientato in Inghilterra; nella quarta stagione,Nadia appare nella puntata dedicata agli Oceanic Six,”Casa dolce casa”,quando i nostri atterrano a Honoloulu,alle isole Hawaii; sempre nella quarta serie,viene mostrato il suo funerale a Tikrit all’interno dell’episodio Ben-centrico “Cambio delle regole”. Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Personaggi dei flashback di Sayid Categoria:Personaggi dei flashback di Locke Categoria:Personaggi dei flashback di Charlie Categoria:Personaggi dei flashforward degli Oceanic 6 Categoria:Personaggi deceduti